Animal models of the biological component of experimental alcoholism have been developed in our laboratory in forcing the consumption of heavy ethanol dosage through gastric intubation in rhesus monkeys and beagle dogs. Upon withdrawal of ethanol intake clear-cut signs of ethanol dependence emerge. Using this procedure to induce chronic intoxication and dependence, a wide variety of biochemical, metabolic, and physiological parameters will be studied in search of clues to the development of impending dependence and possible alterations of function related to this dependence and the associated withdrawal reactions. These would include: (a) general health-status of the animals, (b) eating and drinking patterns under forced and self- selection ethanol intake, (c) patterns of serum electrolytes and certain other blood constituents, (d) assessment of liver function, (e) adrenocortical function, (f) metabolic disposal of ethanol, (g) breeding of dependent animals and study of their progeny, and (h) histopathological study of deceased and sacrificed animals. Attempts will also be made to develop a "rat model" of ethanol dependence. Finally, potential preventive and curative measures will be studied in relation to ethanol dependence and the withdrawal syndrome.